


Voda

by Andreinightleaf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Nudity, Omorashi, Romance, bladder desperation, merfolk, merman, peeing, reassurance, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreinightleaf/pseuds/Andreinightleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merman Croatia and fisherman Slovenia meet and slowly but surely fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  Free days had never felt so sweet.  
  
  Only few clouds had painted the skies with their ivory cotton threads, revealing wide expanses of clear hues behind them. The climate was mild; sea breezes still managed to weave light trembling on his skin with cold caresses, but no other elements prompted him to wear more than simplistic clothes.  
  
  Izidor didn’t have to wake up at the cradle of morning that day, which felt wondrous; he was content to simply lie on the soft bed in a content, lulling haze, unconsciousness lapping at the edges of his senses but not quite managing to take him into its warm arms. As time went by in ease, he would lie on his front as if to sleep, hide his head underneath the pillow and relish in his protected state and offered darkness. After more minutes, he’d shift—embrace the pillow instead, lie on his side, tuck his knees closer. A few moments past one hour was spent in that manner, and morning still called itself morning by the time he decided to get up.  
  
  Yesterday’s bread still tasted nice, though it was a bit hardened to his teeth. He had decided to spend the day entirely by himself, resting and doing his own leisure activities, so he hadn’t desired to fetch fresh bread on the village. There was no milk, which resulted in him preferring to have tea, instead.  
  
  The rest of morning and afternoon was spent in revitalizing peace; he baked various pastries before and after lunch, the latter consisting of freshly picked leaves and a small marble trout he didn’t take long to catch. As a skilled fisherman, the activity came to him as easily as breathing, but his true passion resided in baking cakes and sweetened meals. Honey was his favourite treat, and he took care to always use it for special occasions only, and solely the necessary amount. He was still trying to get hold of creating bees, but the process was taxing and expensive to get tips on; after all, he needed to know exactly how to keep the dangerous animals and harvest the honey undisturbed. Already with a garden of fruits and vegetables to tend to, it would be one more daunting task for his worksome life.  
  
  As the sun started its leisure descent towards the horizon, Izidor already had two cakes and several small pastries to his name. At this rate, he could probably invite his two friends over the next day to spend the afternoon together over the baked goods, as he’d come to do at least once a month for the past years.

  Those were, however, future plans. Currently, he found himself walking alongside the river towards the beach, in a leisure stroll among old friends. The winds and waters were always faster if he so allowed, yet he didn’t mind the small rush. He was ever in their nice company, and he was also able to keep up with the river’s flowing pace if he so wished. That particular afternoon was not meant for playful racing, though. The blond merely wished to relax as he wandered by the waves, perhaps bending down to collect some shells as he went, the sand crunching under his boots.  
  
  As his gaze flitted from the sea towards the small forest, he emitted a small hum as he noted a form lying on the sand on the distance. Most likely a log, though it picked his curiosity as he kept walking in its general direction. He’d been unknowingly threading towards it already, so why turn back now when he could investigate? Thus he continued on his merry way, occasionally watching the splendorous horizon and jumping the waves which lapped at his feet.  
  
  When he looked up after a while, though, he noted something else about the element he’d been observing.  
  
  …The form seemed to be human.  
  
  Honey-coloured eyes slowly widened at the prospect, and he started running towards the fallen one. They were most likely dead, he was aware, but maybe, just maybe the mariner was merely unconscious, and could still be saved. He’d pump their chest and abdomen, breathe into them if needed, remove sand and water—  
  
  Izidor halted.  
  
  …What was…?  
  
  It still seemed human. Back, arms, hair.  
  
  He’d thought that the colours on it were clothes…  
  
  The tides periodically ebbed away to reveal a delicate tailfin, physically similar to a fish’s yet seemingly more rigid, as well as positioned like a dolphin’s. Scales and skin outlined its surface, which held a darker aqua colour around the edges, and a lavender hue below the hips and adorning the crotch. The human half was just as graceful; the eyelashes were delicate, lips soft, eyebrows thin, skin pale, light brown hair strands in a mellow array. There was a light movement about them, and so, the apparent faint breaths were a melodious lullaby, a relief to hear.  
  
  Izidor approached and knelt by the being’s side, worry palpitating in his heart for the male’s well-being. He’d spotted a grievous wound on the other’s tail, and was unsure whether he’d be alright or not. ‘Please, stay with me’ He implored within his own mind, pressing two fingers gently against his wrist, and other two against the side of his neck. A relieved breath left him as he felt the soft waves of a pulse underneath the skin, and, to further reassure himself, he placed a palm over his heart. Faint, slow beats greeted his hand, and he barely felt the smile that shaped his lips upon the comfort he was given.  
  
  His honeyed gaze once more surveyed such magnificent being, seeking additional wounds he might have previously missed, and his smile slowly fell once more. What sort of infortune could have befallen him? He was aware of the various dangers lurking underneath the sea’s waters, not to mention the occasional pirates and coastal fiends, yet it was hard to believe that such a seemingly gentle creature could be at the receiving end of any disaster. Maybe, akin to a ship, he’d been carried towards land by the currents, and thrown against jagged rocks jutting out of the shallows.  
  
  He winced at the thought, and pondered on his next move; what should he do with the…merman, he had found? It was definitely dangerous for him to be exposed to the elements like this, especially for being within the sight of anyone who chose to visit the beach. Maybe he’d wake up and return to the sea—yet the wound he bore seemed to be crippling. If he went back to the waters, he could end up swimming clumsily, and attract the attention of predators which smelled blood. And if he could not swim as fast as possible, he’d end up being killed. The remaining option was to… take care of him. Not in the open like this, but perhaps he could bring the being to his house. It could have sounded insane, to bring a stranger of another species to his cherished home, but he doubted the wounded one would be any bother in his state. Where to in his house, though…  
  
  His bathtub. It was large enough to fit him, so it would most likely be able to house the merman, as well. Relatively cramped in comparison to the wide waters of the sea, but…it would provide a safe haven while he healed. Decided, the blond nodded, analyzing the merman once more before getting into action.  
  
  One hand carefully held him underneath the tail, a little under the hips, and the other held his back. It felt peculiar to touch two entirely different textures when they belonged to the same being, yet he was quickly getting used to him. Of course, the merman was still a curiosity, but the shock of the first glance had more or less faded—the wonder, not so much. He silently counted to three before hoisting him up, and the weight was something he’d expect from a human adult. He could probably carry him until his house, but if he’d lived in the village, he wouldn’t have been able to do it in a single trip.  
  
  He started walking, slowly. Having cradled the other’s head on his shoulder, he could feel the faint breaths tickling his collarbone, and that was a comfortable feeling. His thoughts wandered to his lovely bed, which also surrounded him with comfort, and then flitted to what would be the merman’s bed, his bathtub. Could the cover of water be as nice as the cover of a blanket? It probably was, given the lull of small waves on still waters; if he spent too long relaxing while bathing, he’d likely fall asleep. The merman was probably more resistant to the water’s spell, but he’d always slept in it, so it shouldn’t be too much trouble.  
  
  Sand, dirt, grass. He would arrive in his home shortly, as he already had it in sight. It was a lovely abode, he would say, a small and cozy cottage with a garden by its side, receiving periodical winds coming from the sea. It was sturdy, and could withstand rains, hails, and time, and he’d never had to repair the roof, even after several tiny chunks of ice were beaten down on it. Inside, there was a living room, a kitchen which doubled as dining room, a study, and his bedroom. A small but welcoming locale, which he would never trade for any other house he’d seen.  
  
  His arms were protesting the weight they carried as he reached his doorstep, and found himself at a loss since both his hands were busy yet the door was closed. At least he’d forgotten to lock it today, he mulled, and so, clumsily, he bent down and utilized his forehead to turn the doorknob, which was thankfully a success. A small groan, and he walked towards the bathroom with quick steps, feeling relieved once he had the bathtub in sight. He slowly bent down once more and, as gently as he could manage, placed the other on the empty bath. The merman was still breathing faintly, softly, and seemed to be undisturbed in his unconscious state.  
  
  Izidor felt himself mellow as he watched the brunet, resting his arms and pondering on the back of his mind about what should be his next move. His honeyed gaze was drawn to the wound on the colourful tail, and so he nodded to himself, humming as he stood to fetch his homemade first aid kit. He had one on the bedside table, and it was that which he got, carrying the entire kit to the washroom with him. He knelt by the bath once more and opened the kit, fetching the cotton and the alcohol. Once the piece of cotton was dipped in the substance, he went about cleaning the large wound, which received a soft sound from the merman. It was then that he halted, looking curiously upon the other’s face, and noted how his eyebrows were slightly creased in pain, yet he did not seem to be waking. It took the fisherman some more moments before he was comfortable enough with continuing his task, and so he did, occasionally getting new pieces of cotton when the previous ones became too bloodied to work with.  
  
  Once his cleaning task was deemed satisfactory, he discarded the used cotton and fetched bandages from the kit, pausing briefly once he had them in hand. They’d get soaked once he filled the tub with water, but it was better than nothing, right? Gently, he used one hand to hold the lavender tail away from the bath’s floor, and used his other one to wrap the bandages around the tail with the hurt area. The grip of the material was strong enough to hold still, and after he’d wrapped everything cleanly, he sat back to analyze his handiwork. Not bad for someone who wasn’t a nurse, it seemed.  
  
  Now…the water. He would have worried about the water much sooner if he hadn’t noted the other breathing, so apparently his species were not like other fish, and he could actually breathe air. So he hadn’t worried about fetching water until now, but he’d have to do it nonetheless. The brunet did have gills, and he wouldn’t want them to dry up and stop functioning. Sending a last look towards the merman’s face, he stood and went about fetching buckets, which were outside. Though—fresh water, or sea water? Likely the latter, considering his protected seemed to have washed up on shore from the sea.  
  
  Fetching water on the sea wasn’t such a daunting task, but his hands and arms were becoming tired of handling weight. He hummed a joyous song in his head as he went back and forth, walking until he was knee-depth in the water, dipping the buckets, and then going back home to pour the water on the bath. He’d needed at least five trips like this, but it didn’t feel so bad once he was all finished. With hurting arms and hands, he watched the full bath and its resident for a while, now not knowing what to do about him until the other woke up. He could go about his tasks and then check up on him every once in a while, right? It didn’t sound so bad.  
  
  And it was what he did; cleaned up the floor, washed his clothes, started separating the necessary ingredients for dinner, occasionally checking up on his protected. On his fourth visit, he started thinking that the other would not wake up in that day, but as soon as he turned away to return for his dinner, he heard a soft sound. It made him freeze briefly, though he still could not quite breathe when he turned back.  
  
  The merman’s eyes were not opened. He blinked, expecting him to still be unconscious, when he heard another noise, and a slight shift. Oh, dear. Was the brunet waking up? The blond had expected it for the past hours, truly, but now that it was happening, he didn’t know if he was ready for it. Helpfully, he slowly knelt by the bath’s side, watching him closely as he waited patiently.  
  
   The other’s lips parted in a soft breath of a whisper.  
  
  “Why…why is there…air…?”  
  
  …Croatian?  
  
  Izidor felt puzzled for several lingering moments. Of course, it would have been silly to expect the other to speak the same language as he, considering their differing species, but this was the tongue of a neighbouring nation. He could speak Croatian, surely, but instinct had expected Slovenian, and so, he needed some seconds to regain his bearings.  
  
  Swallowing thickly, he clasped his hands together and rested them upon his lap, and exhaled a deep breath. “You’re… above the surface.” The blond began carefully, utilizing the same tongue as he. It had been a while since he had spoken it, so he hoped it did not sound rusty to the merman’s ears.  
  
  Delicate eyebrows furrowed in mild confusion. The water made light sounds as the brunet shifted, but still his eyes did not open. The man did not know whether to feel more or less nervous about such a fact.  
  
  “I cannot feel… the sea breeze.”  
  
  Once more, he had to take the sentence in before he realized what he was talking about. “The sea is nearby. You’re just…inside my house.” It might have been a little blunt, but maybe then he’d understand. He refrained from trying to gesture, lest it scare the other when he did open his eyes.  
  
 Just as the thought flitted across his mind, the merman’s eyelids fluttered. They opened slowly, giving way to enchanting lavender depths. Another light shift, and the furrowing of his eyebrows intensified, though it was still relatively mild.  
  
  The brunet still felt…uncomfortable. His body was at peace, though there was flaring pain rising from his tail, and he knew he wasn’t in the safety of his home. There was air around his upper half, and something solid against his back and tail. He couldn’t discern where he was, though he believed he should feel worried. He might have been captured by a human, and that was certainly something concerning and dangerous, but he felt like he shouldn’t writhe and yell. Anxiety settled into his heart; he’d heard a voice. He was not alone. Though—the other had said he was at his home? Likely a human, if they were above the surface. Humans were certainly a threat, but the other was speaking so softly…almost as if he was afraid of scaring him.  
  
  Looking up netted him nothing, and so, he hesitantly turned his head towards the source of the voice. Izidor stiffened and tightened the grip his hands had on each other, and waited for a reaction. The merman, Vedran, did the same, and both resided in an uncomfortable silence for several lingering moments. It was then that the blond unclasped his hands and raised them up a little, attempting a kind smile so as to seem less threatening. “Are you feeling alright?”  
  
  It was then that the brunet noted that the other was speaking the same language as he, and found the fact peculiar. When humans were nearby in their huge or small vessels, he’d often hear tongues he’d never heard of before. Since communication would seemingly be necessary, this was actually a positive point in this predicament. As of the question…well, he felt slightly threatened, and a spot on his tail was hurting horribly, but otherwise he was apparently fine. Should he even answer, though? As a polite merman, he felt the need to. “Tail hurts. I don’t know where I am.”  
  
  The fisherman did note that the other seemed to feel highly uncomfortable, so he’d do his best to show him how he wasn’t threatening. “You seemed to have been attacked or thrown against something. There is a wound on your tail—but I took care of it. Can you feel the bandages?” More watery sounds, signifying more shifting, and a hesitant nod from the other. “Don’t worry, you’ll be okay. I am human, as you can see, but, I’m not here to hurt you. I just want to take care of you.”  
  
  The words could have been a lie. Vedran preferred seeing them as true, though he could never be careful enough. The kindness and worry in the blond’s features seemed to be genuine, and it was only because of this reason that he allowed himself to relax. If he would be saved or killed soon, why would he spend all of this time on edge? He had to at least try to make the best out of his situation. Lavender eyes analyzed the human figure carefully, and found no threatening aura around him. Would he be safe?  
  
  Izidor still sensed the merman’s distrust, and so, he decided to explain himself further. “Look, I’ll make a promise then. I promise that what I’m saying is true, and that I will never do anything to hurt you. Okay?” He raised his pinky finger, and could tell that the other felt rather puzzled by the gesture. “Raise your finger like this, that’s how we humans make promises.”  
  
  Hesitantly, the brunet raised his wet hand, not having much choice. He then raised the pinky finger as well, and soon afterwards, the other laced their raised fingers together.  
  
  “See? This is a promise.” The blond stated, chuckling a little in nervousness. He’d never done a pinky promise with a stranger before, but then again, he’d never have expected to have a merman on his house either. He had a feeling that, from now on, things would just get stranger and stranger—not that he minded it.  
  
  And that was how the story of their friendship began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I love this pairing so much. Hopefully I’ll be able to finish this fanfiction. /apologizes if it’s too rushed or ahhhh
> 
> They are both my OCs and have pictures across my tumblr, if you want to see how they look like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The merman gets to know the reason Izidor saved him.

  The next day, Izidor woke up early so he’d start his work on catching fish. He rubbed at his eyes gently as he stood from the bed, and once his gaze flitted to the washroom’s door, he was reminded of the being resting in there. Carefully and silently, he opened the door which was slightly ajar, and found the other sleeping in his tired state. The blond hummed a bit to himself, and tucked pale strands behind his ear, pondering if he should do something about the other. Yesterday, they’d talked a bit more about how he would stay safe, but he didn’t stay awake for long; soon after the conversation ended he fainted again due to pain and bloodloss, and Izidor had never caught his name.  
  
  A small, soulful sigh; the poor merman. He felt the urge to comfort the other despite his unconscious state, and walked slowly towards the bath, kneeling by it and gently brushing the chocolate strands belonging to the beautiful being. The latter stiffened at first with the touch, but then attempted relaxing soon afterwards. Tensing up momentarily, the blond halted his ministrations for some seconds, but then kept on them afterwards. “I’m sorry I woke you.” He whispered.  
  
  “It’s…alright.” Vedran answered in the same tone, lids fluttering halfway open. Should he point out that he was being caressed? It was a comforting and lulling gesture, really, and if he was to be honest with himself, he truly didn’t want it to stop. “It’s still not light enough. Why are you awake?”  
  
  Izidor wondered if he should halt his ministrations, but the other seemed to be relaxing with it, so he didn’t stop. ”I am a fisherman. I have to wake up early to catch the fish. Then I sell them in the village.” He explained. “So you’ll have to stay alone for some time. Is that alright with you?”  
  
  Actually, considering the circumstances, maybe he should not go fishing today, and instead stay by the other’s side. The brunet still didn’t trust him wholly, and leaving him alone could mean him trying to leave the bath despite his wound. Would he, or wouldn’t he? Maybe just one more day without work wouldn’t hurt. He would not earn a day’s worth of his pay, but he was well-fed and in no need of anything, so it was not that bad. Besides, mayhap he’d get to know him enough to know if he was the type who would try to leave despite the dangers or stay. Hopefully the latter.  
  
  Before the other could reply, he voiced his thoughts partially, and received curious blinking in response.  
  
  “You would not go because of me?”  
  
  A nod, “Yes, you need to be looked after. It’s your second day here, after all. I don’t want to leave you alone when my house is still such a mysterious place for you. You’d feel anxious and helpless, and I don’t want that.” He explained, still caressing his soft hair. It was so luscious, it was hard to not keep paying attention to it.  
  
  The merman looked down at the water, taking a few moments to grasp this new situation presented to him. Huh. So the human did not seem to have ulterior motives, after all. He had a job to do, but would rather keep here watching him? Was he afraid that he’d try to go away? Truthfully, the aquatic being would not try to run for it. Dragging himself across the ground would be agonizing with his wound, and he definitely did not want to risk finding more humans. These, unlike the blonde, could definitely have other plans for a merman such as himself. He shook his head at the thought.  
  
  “I’m—I’m a complete stranger to you. Why are you helping me?” Vedran could not help but blurt out, the question having been in his head since he’d learned that his wound had been tended to. “And I’m not even your kin. I’m from the merfolk species. I just—I feel puzzled.” His eyes rose to meet the blond’s, and he felt a little tense from asking such a thing. He hoped the other would not react negatively to it.  
  
  It was Izidor’s turn to blink, but he understood why he would question this. He took in a deep breath, exhaling softly as he rested his hand among the male’s dry locks. “I…it sounds strange, doesn’t it? But… I just can’t leave someone in need.” Honeyed eyes flitted to the bandaged wound, already bloodstained and soaked—he had briefly noted how the water had a bit of blood as well. “When I saw you unconscious and hurt, washed ashore on the beach, I knew I could not simply turn my back and walk away. You were exposed to the elements, and anyone could come along and capture you. If you woke up and returned to the ocean, you could have ended up crippled, and been an easier target for predators. I just—couldn’t leave you. Not in this state. I don’t mind that you are a merman, not at all, there’s no difference for me. Sure I’d never seen one of your kind before, but I figure you’re just like all of us. No different from me. And looking at you now…I am certain of my decision.” He looked intently at him as he spoke, the need for a name nagging in the back of his mind. “…Can I know your name?”  
  
  The brunet was taken aback by the soulful confession, and was speechless for several lingering moments. Having someone’s heart poured out to him—he did not know quite how to react, and felt bad for ever having doubted the other’s motives. He _felt_ him, felt his true personality, was shown who he really was. Could such a kind soul really walk among the same species who captured and treated them so inhumanly? There was no doubt about it; he was in front of this same person.  
  
  “My…my name is Vedran.” Was all he could currently manage.  
  
  The man smiled, a dulcet gesture as sweet as the pastries he loved baking. “I am very glad to have found you and saved you, Vedran. I am Izidor. Izidor Mlakar.”  
  
  “Izidor…” The brunet experimented with the name, shifting his tail and clasping his hands together for a moment. “Thank you. For having done all of this for me, when there was no need to.”  
  
  “It’s okay, no need to thank me.” The blond vaguely gestured with his hand, “I wanted to do it. I couldn’t _not_ do it.” He pointed out, then removed his hand from the other’s hair and opened his arms.  
  
  There was a moment of silence, and Izidor wondered if it was too early to ask for a hug. Vedran tilted his head to the side, but understood the gesture, as it wasn’t unknown to his kin, and hesitantly gave space for his arms to splay a little. The other leaned in for the hug, and it occurred much more smoothly than he’d planned—despite the back of his shirt getting wet, but he didn’t mind it.  
  
  It was a wonderful start for a second day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short, sorry. Also seemingly rushed, hn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izidor forgets about a small detail, which leaves Vedran in a rather embarrassing situation.

  Izidor was now reassured that his new friend (he enjoyed the idea that they’d begun their friendship that same morning) would not be trying to run away anytime soon, but it was too late to turn back on his decision to stay home. Instead of going back to sleep, however, he stayed a few more minutes talking to the other, and then went on to have breakfast.

  Morning had gone by fast, as had most of the afternoon. He took care of his garden and quickly visited Elizaveta to drop off his cakes and some pastries; he was questioned as of why he did not invite her and Angelo to eat as he usually did, but he could only explain that something came up and so he couldn’t do it. After all, he did not want anyone to know of his new housemate—at least not yet. He didn’t even know what exactly to do with him, himself.

  As soon as he returned, he waltzed over the living area towards the washroom, peeking his head inside to see how his protected was faring. “I’m back.”

  Vedran was visibly stiffened, eyes wide for some moments before they looked towards the fisherman. “Ah—g-good afternoon.” He managed to speak out, shaking his head at his own tone.

  The blond blinked. There was something not quite right… he tilted his head to the side in curiosity. “What’s wrong?”

  The merman immediately flushed when the other noticed that something was amiss. He looked down in embarrassment, not desiring to meet the honey eyes he’d gotten accustomed to. “N-nothing.” He stuttered instinctively, and then mulled over the possibility that he probably should say something. Either that, or risk sharing his bath with—

  Naturally not convinced, the man entered the washroom, approaching the bath but still keeping a comfortable distance between them. It was enough, though. His breath halted for a moment as he noticed what his friend was trying to hide— only now did he notice the appendage resting under the merman’s lower abdomen, trembling lightly and possessor of the same hue as the light skin it was against.

  …It was huge.

  He must have been gazing in a mesmerized way, for Vedran’s cheeks attained a deeper hue and his arms moved in an attempt at more effective coverage. The poor merman could hide it just barely, but it did not serve to halt the awe and surprise Izidor felt at the sight of it. Truly, he’d never seen another man’s penis before, and he hadn’t been expecting his first time to be so sudden—and with a merman he saved, no less. Not that he was bothered, not at all; merely curious due to its size, characteristics and the reason why it’d be out of its sheath in the first place. He’d not seen it there before, so surely it must have been inside somewhere.

  But why was it out of its usual place? Was the other…

  … _Oh_.

  He’d seen the brunet shifting once he came in, but hadn’t paid much attention to it until now. The other was shifting constantly, especially at the hip area, and considering that the appendage he had seen was completely soft, it left no room for doubt that Vedran needed to relieve himself. By the heavens, he was such an idiot—he’d forgotten to bring him something so he wouldn’t have to do it in the same place he rested on.

  With it, his eyes widened. “Oh dear—I am so, so sorry, I’ll be back in a moment!” He rushed out of the washroom, intent on grabbing the chamberpot in his room; he did so, and soon appeared on the doorway with the recipient, crouching by him. There was a faint blush on his own cheeks now. “I-it’s not much, but it’s what I usually use. Besides, it was the closest thing to here…” He placed it on the ground carefully, reaching up to absentmindedly scratch the back of his head in nervousness. “I—I’ll leave you to it, okay? I won’t be far.” He helpfully added, hesitantly standing up to leave the embarrassed merman to do his thing.

  As signified by his length having moved out of its sheath, Vedran _really_ needed to go. His constant shifting was the only thing keeping him from losing it at the moment, as his bladder throbbed and throbbed incessantly, needy. Izidor leaving him on his own was both a relief (he’d be too embarrassed otherwise) and an issue, for he didn’t know in which position he should be to actually reach whatever object it was that was given to him. What could he do…

  In the end, he had to stay upright by the bathtub’s edge, at the same time pressuring the other side with his tail so the bath would not tip over. It was hard to keep himself in that position using only one hand, as the other was necessary for him to aim, and this experience was still a bit new to him. He’d relieved himself on the surface many times before, but—he hadn’t had a small recipient to aim towards while he had to maintain himself upright in a slippery edge at the same time that he had to watch himself to not tip it over.

  The pressure on his bladder was great enough that he didn’t take long to let himself go, and he wasn’t used to having such a physical stream. He exhaled softly as the muscles around his abdomen finally relaxed, and the pleasure of release started to cloud his senses. Aiming in his position was complicated, but he mostly managed it, yet—what he hadn’t noticed before in his desperate state was how _small_ the actual thing was. Then he started feeling dread. Oh, no.

  The stream was strong and healthy, but not a gush, or else he’d miss the chamberpot completely. To his dismay though, it wasn’t long before the object was filled to the brim, and started overflowing—when he wasn’t even halfway through what his bladder had to give. A small sigh left him; both of shame and pleasure. It couldn’t be helped, and he could not call Izidor over to bring him something else while he was exposed like this. He decided to focus solely on the pleasurable tingles roaming about his nerves, and kept relieving himself, and kept aiming towards the recipient, even though it was overflowing. After all, he was a gentleman, and had to keep at least this modicum of propriety. Deliberately aiming somewhere else would not be right at all, regardless of how wet the ground was becoming.

  As he’d promised, the fisherman was not distant from the washroom; he was waiting by the doorframe of his bedroom. Perhaps it would have been best if he was further away, considering the other room’s door was open, but he thought that the merman would be done soon, so there would be no need for it. Except…the blond could hear him release from where he was, and was he taking a long time. It was a bit shameful to hear him like that, he should be giving him full privacy after all, but at the same time, it was helpful, or else, by now, the man would have entered the chamber already and embarrassed his protected even more. Humans did not urinate for this long, this much—at least he didn’t, that’s why he used a chamberpot the size it was. Which made him ponder on how small it probably was for the quantity the brunet was giving. He could not help but blush and move his gaze to the floor; merfolk certainly had large bladders.

  The stream remained strong and constant for a while, and Vedran’s tail was starting to hurt from the position. He’d never had pressure to relieve himself quicker before, as he’d always been alone and in relatively comfortable positions, but now, both the pain and the unease of Izidor coming in at any moment made him hope to be done soon. Still, he could not gush, or he’d miss the chamberpot, so a lot of time went by before his stream started to die out. The urine cascading from the borders of the pot slowed until it came to a stop, for now, the merman’s flow did not go far away enough to reach the recipient. He’d have to deal with it; embarrassment curved his lips, and he could not help but urinate entirely on the floor now. A few more moments as he pressed his bladder on, and the stream became a sliver. Squeezing the last bits out of his bladder, he let out a heavy breath of relief as he was finally dripping, and waited a little more before squeezing his length and shaking himself a little. His tail and wound were thankful when he slowly and carefully returned to his original position in the bathtub, but his sex still did not seem to want to return to its sheath, so he covered it again with his hands as he sighed, still pressing his bladder on even though he was done; it simply felt too good.

  When it seemed like the brunet was finally finished, Izidor attempted to dim the flush on his cheeks as he walked over between small pauses, and once within the other’s vision, he was instantly glanced at and received an even deeper blush from Vedran, who averted  his eyes afterwards. He could see why; the chamberpot was filled to the brim, and there was a large, _large_ puddle surrounding it. Considering how much the merman had been peeing, he should not have been surprised, but he still was, honeyed eyes a little wide as he contemplated the situation. His urine looked so much like water that, if he hadn’t known how badly his housemate needed to go, he would have simply assumed that all of this “water” had come from the bath. However, he’d seen his need, he’d heard him relieving himself, and this was the result. As much as it was shocking at first, how much urine there was (how could it all even fit inside of him?), he actually did not mind it at all; he’d just mop up the puddle and empty the chamberpot outside, just like he’d always done. As proof of how okay he felt with the situation, his eyes returned to normal soon enough, though he was still blushing, not as much as Vedran, but still. “Are you…alright? Do you feel more relieved?” He inquired in a caring tone as he approached the bath, but then halted when he noted that the other was still covering his crotch.

  The merman’s flush became brighter, if at all possible. He exhaled shakily, really hoping that the blond wouldn’t mind…all of this. “Y…yes.” He replied slowly; he felt quite relieved, in fact. It had been a much needed release. “I’m…I’m sorry about this, though.” He shook his head, softly but almost continuously, “I-I hadn’t realized that what you gave me was so small. It was already too late when I noticed…” His voice was small, much like he felt; he said all of it bashfully. “Please forgive me.”

  “It’s no problem at all.” The fisherman was quick to reassure him, and knelt by the bath again, despite the puddle under his boots. “I don’t mind it, I will just mop this up and it’ll be fine. It was time I washed this room too, so don’t you worry.” He gave him a kind smile to reassure him further. “I will bring you something bigger…” He started, and then looked down at the puddle again. Actually, maybe not even a bucket or two was enough. He might have to order a chamberpot to be made just for him. What size to make it, though, was another problem, but he’d handle it. “Well, I will bring you what I have, but I don’t know if it will be enough. I did not expect merfolk to urinate that much,  haha.” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and noticed how the other could not help but briefly look away in embarrassment. “I will order something done for you. If you get too uncomfortable or what I bring is not enough, you can let go all over the floor, okay? Mopping up is easy work for me. H-hey, no need to feel so bashful, I’m sorry—” He reached out for the brunet as he covered his face with his hands, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I’m just telling you to not worry about it. It’s kind of my fault for not having known before…so I do not want you to feel bad.” He mentioned, and waited for the other to move his hands away.

  When he did, after a few moments, their eyes met, and the crimson hue had not yet left Vedran’s cheeks. He seemed to be speechless for a few moments, but eventually found his voice. “It’s…it’s not your fault at all. You couldn’t have known. I did not think you humans unlike us in this aspect, either, so we are two.”

  “So we won’t have this sort of problem again, right? I’m sorry for completely forgetting about that detail—I was so worried about your well-being and how you’d feel in my house that I forgot.” So many details had gone over his head for the past few days, he could not be blamed.

  “It’s alright. I understand. You already have too much work taking care of me, yourself, and your house. I cannot be thankful enough for that.” Compared to his situation were he in the hands of another human or in the high seas, this was not a bad predicament at all, and Izidor was simply so kind and understanding about it. He was patient with him, something not even the merfolk were towards him sometimes. Despite feeling completely embarrassed, things could have gone much, much worse if he was anywhere but the man’s house.

  “When you feel the need for something, you need to tell me so I can get or do whatever it is for you. Can you promise? I won’t let you drag yourself anywhere while you’re like this, so as tough as it sounds, you’ll have to get used to me taking care of you.” He grinned, making the last sentence a little bit more playful. It was to lighten the mood somehow, because he knew how anxiety-filled it could be to not have nearly as much freedom as before and having one person do most of the things for you, including fetching food and whatnot. Really, it must be horrible, and Izidor probably would have to take him outside after a week or so so he could get some fresh air and not feel as confined in the small bathtub. He was glad that the bath was larger than he was, because the merman also seemed to be taller.

  The brunet knew that it wasn’t too nice to be confined to a small place like this while he healed, but he trusted in the blond, and also knew that he’d have trouble swimming in the sea, or could have been captured in the beach by a bandit. Out of all the options, his current one was certainly the best, so he did not mind his predicament very much, as he did have to heal first. He flicked his tail, and made to return his length to his sheath. “I…I promise.” He nodded, “If I do remember what I need.” With that, he also smiled, bringing relief to the other.

  Honey-coloured eyes briefly widened in realization as he remembered something. “Oh, talking about your needs, you haven’t eaten anything since you arrived. I am sorry for that, again, uf, I am so forgetful sometimes—hold on, I’ll fish something for you.” He stood up, and was reminded of the puddle covering a great part of the washroom. “And after you are properly fed, I will mop this up, no worries.” He gestured to the ground, and then rushed out to fetch his fishing rod and simple equipment. With his skills, catching one was not too hard, and he fished on the river since it was closer. The animal flopped on the ground for a few moments before he put an end to it, and then wondered if Vedran could eat freshwater fish. It was a strange thought.

  Once he was back with the treat, holding it by the tail, he decided to ask. “I was fishing on the river—do you eat freshwater fish, or should I go to the sea?”

  The merman blinked, and gazed at both him and the fish for a moment. That was quick—so there was a river nearby? “My kin can live in both freshwater and seawater just fine. I just happen to stay in sea for longer sometimes.” He explained, and it was true; he loved freshwater, and the times he spent on rivers and lakes were some of the best in his life, though also tiring with the former. Seas were simply larger, thus why a greater number of merfolk could be found there. “So, yes, I do eat freshwater fish… there is a river nearby, right?” He could not help asking.

  “Yes, in fact, it’s just a little away from my house, and the sea is also nearby. What can I say, water is one of my favourite things.” The blond hummed, walking over to the bath and offering the fish for him. It sounded just like him, to have a merman as a friend and companion. His other friends really should not be surprised. “Wait—it’s almost dinner time, so we can eat together. After I mop this up—I will be quick.” He nodded, grabbing the chamberpot’s wet edges and huffing briefly at the weight, then going outside to dump it at the forest. When he came back with a mop and a bucket of water, Vedran was still holding the fish he’d accepted, and looked down in shame when he started pouring the water on the ground and simultaneously cleaned and mopped. “Nuh-uh, you’re not supposed to feel bad, this is completely fine to me.” He reassured again, working his arms with each push. A bit more time was spent with this task, before he cleaned and squeezed the mop cloth, and put the tools in their rightful places—except the bucket, which he picked two more of and placed in the washroom for his protected. “I won’t cook anything today, so I won’t be long.”

  “Why won’t you cook?” The brunet furrowed his eyebrows, still looking down at his tail. Merfolk were not supposed to know a preparation such as cooking existed, considering the involvement of fire, but the merman just happened to discover it and take a substantial liking to it. He often came to the surface to make fire (after years of trying to learn it) and cook and prepare what he could, and by now, he could consider himself a decent cook for a merman.

  Izidor blinked. “I…I plan on only preparing a salad today. It’s quicker, so I can accompany you sooner. Why, should I cook?” It did not really remain in his mind as of why the other even knew what cooking was; it was a fleeting thought.

  “No, it’s just…” He absentmindedly rubbed his fingertips against the fish’s scales. “I could…cook for you, if you don’t want to do it yourself?”

  Now was the time for that fleeting thought to go back to the fisherman’s mind. “You know how to cook?” He was pretty sure merfolk could not light a fire underwater, so he had to wonder.

  “I do.” The older male looked up at him, “Probably not as well as you, but…I could try.”

  The mental image of Vedran in his kitchen was an amusing, albeit interesting, one. Except it wasn’t all that funny if he couldn’t reach the counter top and upper drawers, considering he could not stand up. It’d be rather difficult and tiring for him to cook without a makeover on his kitchen, so for now, he couldn’t accept the help; besides, the other needed to heal first, too.

  “I was planning on a salad tonight, so it’s fine.” The blond placed a hand on his companion’s shoulder, “Besides, my kitchen is not that well-equipped for you. Everything is like, waist-high at least. I could make it work someday, but I’ll have to plan it, so not tonight, alright? I will be looking forward to tasting your cooking, however.” He closed one eye as if a wink, and then stood up. “I did say we could eat together, but if you’re hungry, you don’t need to wait for me. And since you mentioned that you cook…I could prepare that fish for you, if you want me to.”

  “The fish is fine like this. Thank you.” The brunet shook his head; as much as cooking was fun and the tastes were often surprisingly pleasant, he did not want the other to have one more task because of him, as easy or as complicated as it was. He was used to eating raw fish, as he had done all of his life, so there was no issue in doing it again.

  The man was smiling. “I am glad it’s fine like this, probably how you are used to, right? Well, I will be right back.” With that, he went on to prepare his dinner.


End file.
